Apple Pie
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Apple gains a little weight and Darling doesn't mind. Actually, Darling likes her girlfriend's look very much. Feeder& Feedee
1. Chapter 1

It is Fem February, I owe this ship something good, and I like Feeders&Feedees.

* * *

The clouds were almost pink during this sunniest of days. Dragonflies and butterflies flew, their wings hummed a song of peace and love.  
Two princesses were sitting on a red blanket stitched with a golden A. They laughed and listened to one another but mostly they looked at one another. They shared a look between was the song as old rhyme. "What?" Apple asked when she noticed Darling hadn't spoken for ten minutes.

Apple had examined Darling during those ten minute; her tight, thick arm muscles against her white and ice-blue hair. Darling's tiny smile under her wittle mole. The most stunning a knight; the last sight an enemy would see and they would die happy.

Darling shrugged. "I was just watching you eat."

Apple blushed, she brushed off the icing and sprinkles off her cheeks.

"You look...I don't know, joyful when you ate that cupcake. A real joy, not just the 'needed' joy you wear on the student crowncil." Darling explained, she wiped off some sprinkles from Apple.

"Serving our school does bring me joy. I'm sincerely always happy." Apple said, "But I'll admit it goes up a couple beanstalks when I'm with you."

Apple was sitting cross legged and bent over to kiss the lounging Darling. Their kiss had little moans and lots of giggles.

"I appreciate that, but I'm still going to put 'Apple eating cupcakes' as my new favorite thing now." Darling said, kissing both sides of Apple's cheeks.

That night Apple looked at herself in the mirror; she was fit and thin as a pin. The widest part of her was the blonde curls reaching her knees. I don't think the school would like seeing me lose my will, she thought, a future queen can't lose herself to snacking. But Darling...Apple felt a blush throughout her veins...If I wasn't her favorite- Apple grabbed her heart. Never. Forever Ever After I am her one and only. Plus, the fairest of them all gets that way with grace and intelligence. I can't lose. I'm abso-fairy-lutely keeping a hold on my Sweetheart Savior.

The next day in the castleria Apple had picked up two cupcakes. She sat with her princess-friend and the Charming family. Darling's two brother were talking about trains and flying carpets. Darling wanted to put stallion horses into the mix but she became distracted. Apple was chewing on a cupcake again, her mouth full, she patted her lips to keep them clean. Darling's eyes were wide. Apple peeked at the gazing Darlin who was nibbling on her pinkie nail in longing. The cupcake was chocolate fudge with jelly and that had nothing on Darling's stare.

Apple had Darling's attention all week. A cupcake here and a waffle there, and for a bonus she was donating a lot to clubs' bakesales. Apple had Darling's hand in hers the whole time, the other hand had a donut. Apple didn't mind the struggle of the belt because Darling's arms were around her every day.

One morning after, by the chirping of birds Apple fluttered her eyes open. She saw a lump in her bed; she assumed her roommate's dragon has snuck under her sheets again. Apple removed her quilt to see the bump was her belly.

"The scream woke up her roommate. From the dark purple other half of the room Raven woke up. She raised a glowing purple hand up in aim of danger but then saw no one but her roommate.

"For Grimm's sake Apple, what?" Raven asked.

Apple poked a finger into her pudge; she lost a nail. "What's happened to me! Am I cursed?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Where did you think all the sugar would go?"

Apple looked in a mirror; she looked the same but her belly and bottom were stretching out her nightgown.

"Oh my Fairy Godmother! I can't be seen like this! How can Darling carry me in her arms when I'm the size of a unicorn." Apple whined holding her belly with her hands. All her fingers stretched out couldn't cover the blob.

"Apple," Raven began sympathetically, "When me and Dexter hangout with his sister you're all she talks about. Under the fluff you're still you."

"Oh you witches just love seeing a tubby princess! You must want to eat me up!" Apple said running to her closet.

Raven gritted her teeth then counted to ten, "I am ignoring that offensive comment because I know you're lashing out."

"And bulging out!" Apple said as she searched for her corset. "Be a good roomie and help me tie this up. Please?"

"Raven shook her head. "I like the fashion of corsets but squeezing you won't turn you into a diamond."

Apple stomped her foot. She went to her closest friend Briar's room for the help.

"All set, Boo-Boo. Wow." Briar said with her hands on Apple's phony-thin waist. "Apple, your bosom is wider too."

Apple's smile melted Briar's heart. "Promise?"

The blonde princess looked into her brunette friend's mirror. "How Fabelous! Darling will be mesmerized! "

Briar looked to the side, hoping her jealous face wasn't too noticeable. "Yep, she sure will be."

Apple wouldn't wear a low-cut blouse because she respected school rules. She did wear an crown-pendant necklace to give direction to her sweetheart's gaze. Apple sat in the bleachers while Darling sword fought in the gym ring.

"She's fast, it helps that she's so tiny." Justine, Apple's friend, said sitting next to her. Justine was a ballerina so she was always very trim.

"But she's so, well, shredded! I usually thought that only looked good on boys but wow! Those abbs! Oh, sorry Apple." Holly, Apple's other friend, said while blushing. Holly could be lost behind a light post.

"Oh I know, I'm very proud of her. She takes my breath away." Apple said, trying not to think about how difficult it was for her to breath.

She tried to focus only on the silver armor of her beloved. The clanging of metals and Darling's long legs that never kneeled. Darling Charming was a great warrior and a wonderful person. Apple's torso couldn't take all the affection filling in them, they didn't have the room.

Darling shook hands with her opponent then heard a gasp in the audience. Holly was holding a sleepy Apple's head in her arms. Darling raced through the crowd of people.

"Apple!" Darling checked her forehead, it was too hot. She then put her head to her heart, then she felt very tight stitching under Apple's dress.

Darling took Apple in her arms then saw Raven. Raven saw the pleading knight and waved her hands, purple fire swarmed the two princesses and landed them in Raven Apple's dormroom.

The Charming princess took a knife out of her hair and slice open Apple's dress and corset. She didn't break skin and finally felt air in her own lungs when Apple gasped awake.

"Apple, are you alright?" The knight-princess asked, cupping her love's face.

"Yes, my heroine, I'm. Oh!" She covered her face, Darling pulled her arms down.

"We're in your room. I know you didn't want everyone to see you- I mean, my mother tried to make me wear corsets too, then-"

"She realized you never gain weight because of your beautiful, perfect genes." Apple whined, her face in her pillows.

"She thought that, actually I just went outside a lot." Darling corrected. "I was so scared you were cursed."

"Look away, Darling!" Apple bent over her belly which was expanding now free of the corset.

Apple's middle filled out past her breasts. Darling felt a new sort of shiver.

"Oh, Apple." Darling said, putting a hand under her chin. "How could I look at anything else but the brightest and loveliest princess in all the land?"

"You are very nice but we both know this," Apple said pinching her pudge, "is ugly and wrong for a princess. Oooh!"

Darling took Apple's hand away, "Where have you been, Apple? The old rules for princesses are smashing like pumpkins at midnight. And this-"

Darling's tanned fingers grazed over Apple's belly, causing the blonde to blush. " This is...wow. I can't explain but I'm already really obsessed with your amazing belly.

"You're just saying that because I'm your One True Love." Apple said, loving how nice Darling's hand was on her flesh.

"You're my love and you're getting better. Apple, seriously, I can't say enough how much I adore this!" Darling said with both hands open on Apple's chubby belly.

Apple turned over, her tubby stomach the center of Darling's attention. The shine in Darling's ice-blue eyes was almost more devastating than the corset's constraint. Apple loved the torture of making Darling dazzled at her embarrassing expense.

"You seriously, for really real, like this?" Apple asked, she lightly tapped the belly. It wobbled, causing Darling to exhale shakily.

The white-haired knight took her princess-friend behind the neck and back and pulled her close. "More than words can say."

Darling kissed Apple, Apple melted into the kiss like glaze on a cake. Thinking of the delicious cake and Darling's miraculous devotion had the ambitious Apple's mind spin like a firework. Apple's lips opened and took in the power of Darling's stone-breaking love. Darling wrapped her arm around Apple as mush as she could and felt and ripples of fat. She almost wanted to cry in delight. They parted mouthes to breathe but Apple held onto the armor in case she'd drop off the planet.

Darling ventured from her love's face to kiss her shoulders, her neck, her large breasts. "Ask of me anything, my future queen."

My. Future. Queen. The three greatest words ever written thought Apple. She pondered then said, while her finger played with Darling's pompadour, "Would you like to share some flan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Apple and Darling walked through the Ever After High hallways, arm and arm. They were use to ignoring stares from stupid students who didn't understand their relationship; princesses dating princesses was a new concept to some people and they chose to share as much as they could.

The day after Darling's Sword Match they shared the secret of Apple's weight gain. She had her mice friends let out the seams of a few dresses already. There were whispers and mean mugs, Apple's combat was holding onto Darling and never letting go.

Apple eased her friends' concerned; she was the opposite of depressed and promised she would always eat healthy. Behind closed doors she promised Darling she'd sneak in more tasty options between the veggies and fruits. Darling asked her friend Ginger to teach her cooking. Ginger was a Candy Witch and the most brilliant baker. Darling tried to copy Ginger's recipes as best she could but because Apple was precious to her, Darling never revealed the disastrous results from the kitchen. Instead Darling asked Ginger to give all her experiments, all wonders, to her so she could pass them on to Apple.

Apple put her spoon on the finished stack of plates. She looked uncomfortable so Darling asked, "Were the calzones bad in any way?"

"No, no, hold before midnight," Apple pulled up her dress to let her bloated belly expand under the ruffles.

Darling's brain lost concentration when Apple pushed her growing breasts, they were becoming dragon eggs. Apple's cheeks and chin were morphing together. Darling fanned her neck with her hand.

Between classes and social events Apple would sneak in candy cars and full-fat-milkshakes. The rub of her thighs against each other burned but, with Darling's hands always on her wide waist, Apple didn't care. She noticed standing next to a carriage that she had become a Pumpkin and that didn't matter because she was always Darling's Apple.

Apple couldn't cross her legs any more. Her stomach would hang down so deep and wide that she decided to wear longer dresses. She was choosing to wear bigger bows on her head and back to accent the pretty blush of her dippling face and arms.

Darling was becoming naughty by constantly skipping important occasions just to visit her love. She knew public affection annoyed Apple so Darling would drag her away from crowds and podiums into shadows to kiss her. Apple tsked but kissed back and let her heart race as Darling rubbed circles around her massive form. Apple's sides, front and back, up and down was all plump and gorgeous. The most embarrassing, and hexellent, move of Darlings was when the knight kneeled to kiss Apple's shapely hand then the search for Apple's belly-button with her nose.

"Darling! It's daytime!" Apple said, giggling and jiggling while Darling tickled her inches.

"So much. So perfect. And all mine." Darling said, about to bite into her round, shinning Apple.

Apple stopped her darling Darling from reaching for her bottom, that was the last golden straw.

"Nope, missy. That is strictly for nightime." Apple said, collecting Darling's hands before them.

Darling leaned in while Apple cuffed her, "I'm yours, your majesty. Take me."

Darling's face was the worse distraction but Apple turned away and said, "Not now. I shall take you out tonight. I'm buying us dinner. I heard there's this place at the end of the lane with fried ice cream."

"That sounds nice but," Darling dropped her voice and whispered, "I know of a secret activity and only you and I do, and I only want to do to you, and I think you secretly want to do to me. How about that instead?"

"Pfft, your Riddlish isn't so hard." Apple said, her nose high exposing her double chin. "We can order in."

Darling asked her roommate to leave for the night. Rosabella was cooperative because Daring had asked his roommate to leave for the night as well. Darling didn't know where the Frog Prince was pushed into and she honestly didn't care.

The shelves and beds were covered with red roses and candles magically hovered above. Darling covered the floor with fluffly pillows so they could lay down anywhere and everywhere. In one section she had her mini fridge and a small feast prepared, by Ginger, on a low table. Darling wore her most comfortable outfit, a loose shirt and sport-shorts, with blue-silver stockings. She let her hair down but it still sat at least two feet high on her head. Exactly on time Apple knocked on the dorm door. Darling rushed over and opened it to see her Apple in a glistening red dress that flowed down to her ankles. Apple's makeup was natural colored and the diamond tiara she wore brought out the blue in her eyes.

Darling leaned against the doorframe, "Hello."

Apple smiled as Darling kissed her hand, she pulled Darling's hand to her and kissed it back.

"Please. Come in." It wasn't a request so much as a begging.

Apple smiled but the frowned when the doorway stood in the way. Apple's hips couldn't quit make it past no matter which way she turned.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Darling said as she reached through Apple's flesh and the creaking door. She held on tight then pulled her girlfriend through. Apple almost lost balance but then stood straight and pulled a curl back.

"Thank you, my Heroine." Apple said, she examined the room. "This is fabelous! And it smells so yummy."

Darling embraced her girlfriend, she thrilled at how she could hold all of Apple in her arms, and said, "There's everything and more for you, Apple."

Apple leaned back on the pillows, her stomach balanced the glass bowl of rich bread-pudding. She was eating big scoops and didn't let a drip drop. Darling had one arm behind Apple's hair and another was making squares on Apple's big belly.

"You liked that?" Darling asked, she looked across Apple in amazement.

"Yes, I liked the pudding, but do you know what I like even more?" Apple asked, she removed the bowl and put her soft hand on Darling's face. "You, a million times over. And some fudge."

Darling grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Coming up." Darling stood up and skipped over to the mini-fridge. Apple loved how muscled Darling's build was; she was sculpted to last a hurricane made of dragons. Darling was also a surprising person, for it wasn't until recently Apple knew exactly how strong Darling had become. She was odd and very kind, Apple could not see that getting old any time soon.

Darling walked back with a hunk of fudge that weighed at least five pounds. She bent down and with the spoon she carved out a cube. She offered it to Apple, who said, "You take the bite first."

Darling shrugged and put the fudge in her mouth. She looked at Apple. They shared the look that was old as time, their eyes gleaming only for one another. Apple shifted her pumpkin body over to kiss her girlfriend, Darling opened her lips and they shared the fudge. They both thought their essences were better than fudge.

Apple's heart raced as their mouths made smacking noises, "More." She asked against Darling's teeth.

Darling broke off to put more fudge in her mouth, Apple returned to her. Darling put the fudge to the side and embraced her Apple. She squeezed the soft flesh and groaned into the radiance. Apple was too beautiful, Darling crawled up closer to push Apple's belly against her legs, Apple hugged her girlfriend into an embrace that could smother them with their desire.

Darling felt starved; she kissed Apple's puffy second chin with fifty kisses then dug her face into Apple's bosom. The tickling, the groaning, the nuzzling; Apple was losing her mind with so much pleasure. She laid to on her side as Darling covered her with kisses and cuddles. She felt so warm and adored, Apple worried she'd get bigger from the expanse of exploding joy.

Having the same need of release Darling dared to do what she knew Apple hated to love to do. Darling's fingers quickly but firmly made there way over Apple's breasts, huge belly, past her red dress and thighs and found their way to Apple's orchid. Apple yelped but responded with a melody. The singing voice was so elegant, Darling found her own orchid. Apple held Darling tight, her sausage fingers reaching for Darling's rock-hard abbs and bum. While the hands were busy Darling continued to nuzzled in Apple's belly rolls. She gnawed at her future queen, causing the most spellactular of songs. The incredible playing of the orchid lead Apple to hit an E flat, breaking a few baubles and Apple's sense of reality. She was in bliss.

Darling let her bliss last as tried to hold all of Apple at once with the force of her bending torso and legs. Apple felt marvelously trapped and rolled over onto Darling. Apple hadn't remembered to worry about crushing her darling, and Darling was very grateful. The smother of her beloved's entire shape had her reach ecstasy. She didn't sing, she slapped Apple's side and watched the jiggle. Apple yelped then giggled, she raised her self up and looked down at Darling. Darling's hands encompassed her love's fluffy bosom, she smelled like sunshine and perfection.

"You. Are supremely wonderful." Apple said with gasping breathes.

Darling stared up and tucked a sweaty curl behind Apple's ear. "There are no words."

They kissed lightly then Apple laughed. "Now let's try that with no dresses."

Darling's face lit up and she hugged her girlfriend's thick neck and rolled her over.

Five bursts of bliss for each later, Apple and Darling laid in the pillows. Both nude and both smiling ear to ear. Darling gently ran her fingers over Apple's folding flesh, there were layers and layers under each slab. So much woman and she was in love with Darling; Darling believed it and vowed to honor that truth forever after.

"Tell me you didn't only do this for me." Darling said quietly, enjoying the mountain of her beloved, her head held up by a bent elbow.

"Yes, for you. In the beginning, and then for me." Apple said, tracing the scars on Darling's large (though medium compared to Apple's) breasts.

"I live by a strict schedule, the destination was always my destiny, it did and still does give my life sense and purpose. However, allowing slips more of unnecessary delight," Apple said as she poked into her plush belly. "Became a new sense I needed desperately. Now the only rival there is to my appetite is my time with you."

Darling let a single tear run over her sharp face. Apple rolled closer to lick the salty crystal. Darling grabbed her meaty shoulder and they came together in one more very necessary kiss. Darling held Apple's soft neck while Apple's finger tips rested under Darling's mole.

"My Destiny?" Darling asked, her heart and soul floating in the stars.

"Yes, my Destiny?" Apple responded, her brain in ease.

Darling smiled and searched with her eyes, "Are you hungry?"

Apple smiled, creating many dimples, "Yes, I am famished."

Darling astounded everyone when she carried Apple, princess-style, even when Apple was at the point of not being able to see her own shoes. Darling swore she weight no more than a feather. Apple swore she'd never be thin again but she promised to maintain only a certain measure of roundness as to keep up with the rest of her day. Climbing stairs became too much hassle for Apple. A huntsmen friend built Apple a sturdy throne that would be carried everywhere by the toughest griffins in all of Ever After. While in the throne, in the air, Darling would lean over Apple's huge belly and nuzzle her jelly face. They looked over the kingdom they'd one day rule together. Apple promised to make it 'just right' for every citizen in the kingdom. Darling promised she'd find a way to keep everyone safe and happy. Apple promised again she'd stay fat and happy, Darling promised she'd be whatever would make Apple happy in return. They both promised to be honest and good to one another for the rest of Forever After. It was easy with true love and cheesecake.


End file.
